Let's Get Married!
by shiba kei
Summary: Aoi dinikahkan! Tapi, dia kan masih SMA? Siapa calon suaminya? read and review yak X3 thanks /2nd chapter is in progress/ Disclaimer: Beelzebub is Ryuhei Tamura's.
1. Prolog

a/n: akhirnya, saya kembali juga! o/ saya lagi nyoba buat fanfic Beelzebub, nih. Semoga berkenan! selamat membaca dan menikmati :D harap review yaa u,u terimakasih banyak semuanya~~

* * *

"Aoi, kami punya berita untukmu," kata kakeknya. Cucunya menatap dengan wajah yang bingung.  
"Berita apa, Kek?"  
"Kau tahu, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk memimpin klan ini... Klan ini membutuhkan seorang pemimpin baru."  
"Apa maksudnya? Apa aku tidak cukup untuk memimpin Klan Kunieda?"  
"Kau saja tidaklah cukup. Klan ini butuh seorang laki-laki kuat untuk memimpinnya. Singkatnya, dalam waktu dekat ini, kau akan kunikahkan dengan laki-laki itu."  
"Apa?" Aoi berteriak kaget. "Menikah? Dalam waktu dekat? Aku ini masih SMA, Kakek!"  
"Tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak perlu melakukan 'hubungan suami istri' dulu, kok," kakeknya tersenyum menyebalkan. "Terserah kau mau jatuh cinta padanya atau tidak, tapi yang penting, dia ada untuk klan ini."  
"Tapi... aku tidak perlu tidur sekamar dengannya, 'kan?"  
"Hahaha! Terserah kau. Yang penting jangan lakukan apapun, Aoi."  
"Tetap saja aku masih tidak setuju," gadis itu mengalihkan pandangan, "memangnya Kakek sudah punya calonnya?"  
"Sudah, kok. Dia satu sekolah denganmu."  
"EH?" _Jangan-jangan... Ah, tidak mungkin! Kakek mana kenal dengannya!_ Batin Aoi.  
"Hm, kamu kenal dia kan, pasti? Oga Tatsumi?"  
_Deg.  
Ternyata benar.  
Kakek akan menikahkanku dengan orang itu.  
Tapi tetap saja... Meskipun aku senang... Kenapa dari semua orang, dia harus memilih Oga Tatsumi?  
Aku tahu aku senang, tapi... Kalau keadaannya begini...  
Mau ditaruh di mana wajahku?  
_

Entah sudah berapa lama kakek dan cucu ini terdiam. Kakeknya bingung melihat reaksi Aoi, Aoi sendiri masih mencoba untuk menerima kenyataan yang... menyenangkan baginya, tapi... agak membingungkan juga mengingat mereka selalu bertengkar.  
"Tenang, Aoi-ku. Aku sudah tahu di mana rumahnya. Malam ini juga, aku akan membawanya ke sini. Kita akan membicarakannya. Persiapkan dirimu," pria itu tersenyum, dan meneguk secawan sake yang dari tadi dipegangnya.  
Tak lama kemudian, Aoi membuka mulut, dan...

"GYAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Pendek ya? Gaje ya? Maaf ya semua u,u ini Cuma sebagai prolog. Semoga kedepannya bisa terus berlanjut :D


	2. Saatnya Membicarakan Pernikahan!

Malam telah tiba. Malam itu menjadi malam yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua orang di rumah keluarga Kunieda (terutama sang kakek), tapi tidak untuk Aoi. Dia tegang karena Oga sedang dalam perjalanan kemari.

_Aah, kenapa ini?_ Batinnya. _Aku terbiasa berhadapan dengan Oga di sekolah, tapi hari ini jauh berbeda—dia datang ke sini untuk membicarakan pernikahannya denganku! Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini akan jadi lebih buruk dari biasanya! _

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk. "Nona Aoi," kata salah seorang pembantunya. "Ya?" jawab Aoi dari dalam.  
"Tuan Oga sudah datang."  
"Oh ya? Ah! Ba-bagaimana ini?" muka gadis itu memerah dalam sekejap, membayangkan segala kemungkinan yang akan terjadi.  
"Aoi!" Ibunya datang, membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ayo, cepat. Dia sudah menunggumu."  
"Ng—eh? Sekarang juga? Ah, aku malu! Aku tidak mau!" Aoi jadi rewel.  
"Untuk apa malu? Ayo, sini," Ibunya menarik tangan Aoi memaksa. Dia 'diseret' ke ruangan tempat kakek dan Oga berada.  
"Aah! Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan bisa melakukan ini!" gadis itu tetap meronta. Ibunya membuka pintu, dan mereka pun masuk ke ruangan. Di dalam ruangan itu hanya ada kakeknya, ibunya, Aoi, dan... Oga. Juga ada Beel, tenang di punggung 'ayah'nya.

"Nggg..." wajah Aoi memerah seketika. Dia duduk di samping Oga, atas perintah kakeknya. Lalu, Kunieda Ittosai membuka mulut.  
"Ya. Sekarang kalian berdua ada di sini, kuharap kalian sudah siap untuk ini, 'kan?"  
Oga mengangguk. Anggukannya mantap, hal yang tidak Aoi sangka. Sedangkan gadis itu, ikut mengangguk dengan canggung.  
"Jadi, Oga-kun, tujuanku _sebenarnya _memanggilmu ke sini adalah... aku ingin menikahkanmu dengan cucuku Aoi."  
_Eh? Jadi Oga belum tahu soal ini? Bagaimana mereka membujuknya tadi? _Pikir Aoi.  
"EH?" kata Oga. "Apa maksudnya? Untuk apa? Kami masih SMA! Dan lagi, kakek tadi hanya bilang kalau aku dan Kunieda akan bertanding!" Hm, reaksinya hampir sama dengan Aoi.  
"Klan ini membutuhkan seorang lelaki kuat dan tangguh untuk menjadi pemimpin. Hanya kau yang cocok untuk itu, Oga-kun."  
"Tenang saja, kalian tidak usah bersikap seperti suami-istri yang sebenarnya, kok. Untuk sementara ini, statusmu sebagai kepala klan sudah cukup. Tapi, ya... sebenarnya kami berharap kalau suatu saat nanti kalian akan jadi saling mencintai. Tidak lucu, 'kan, kalau kepala klan bercerai?" kata Ibu Aoi sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.  
"Apa-apaan ini? Dan lagi, kenapa harus aku?" Oga setengah berteriak, dan Beel di punggungnya mengikuti dengan "dabu~!"  
"Kau kuat, Oga-kun. Jangan kira aku sudah lupa kejadian di musim panas tahun lalu! Kita pernah bertanding!"  
_Eh, iya ya... waktu itu Kakek dan Oga pernah bertanding. Pantas saja Kakek ingat dia!_ Kata Aoi dalam hati.  
"Dan berdasarkan pertarungan kita waktu itulah, aku ingin menjadikanmu kepala klan ini! Aoi saja tidaklah cukup, harus ada lelaki kuat yang bersamanya, dan itu _kau_, Oga Tatsumi-kun."

"Aku belum bisa menerima ini. Kami 'kan tidak bisa langsung bilang ke teman-teman kalau kami menikah. Apalagi dengan keadaan murid-murid sekolah kami yang banyak omong itu. Pasti akan jadi gosip," Aoi baru membuka mulut.  
"Kalian tidak usah memberitahukan ini pada siapapun. Asalkan musuh klan Kunieda tahu kalau klan ini punya pimpinan sekuat kau, mereka takkan berani mendekat. Dan lagi, musuh klan ini bukanlah anak-anak SMA seperti kalian. Kalian tidak usah bilang apapun juga tak jadi masalah."  
"Ah, ada satu hal," Oga diam sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalau, _kalau_ ya, kami jadi menikah, apa aku harus tidur sekamar dengannya?"  
"Oh, harus, tentu saja! Tapi kalian dilarang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak," nada bicara kakeknya berubah mengancam.  
"I-itu tidak mungkin terjadi, Kek! Ya 'kan, Oga? Karena kami tidak saling mencintai, seandainya jadi menikah pun, takkan terjadi hal yang aneh-aneh," kata Aoi lagi. Mukanya sekarang lebih merah daripada waktu dia baru masuk ke ruangan ini.  
"Kalau begitu, hanya status saja 'kan? Aku tidak perlu melakukan apapun selain mengalahkan musuh klan ini?" tanya Oga.  
"Ya, kurang lebih," Ittosai meminum sakenya.  
"Dan tidak ada teman kami yang akan tahu ini, 'kan?" Aoi ikut bertanya.  
"Ya. Kami juga akan jaga rahasia," Ibunya tersenyum.  
"Tapi kalau beberapa tahun ke depan aku menemukan orang yang kucintai, aku boleh bercerai dengannya, 'kan?" Deg! Pertanyaan Oga kali ini membuat jantung Aoi hampir berhenti saking kagetnya.  
Ittosai dan putrinya, Shinobu, saling memandang.  
"Baiklah," Ittosai memutuskan. "Kalian boleh bercerai, kalau ini bukanlah yang terbaik untuk kalian. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini. Kami sedang sangat membutuhkanmu, Oga-kun."  
"Kalau hanya itu, sih... aku mau," Oga berkata santai.

_EEEEEHHH? apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa dia main mengiyakan saja?_

"Bagaimana denganmu, Aoi?" tanya Ibunya.  
"Ngg.. Kalau Oga bilang iya, maka... a-aku juga..." dia bingung harus terlihat senang sesuai isi hatinya atau kesal, jadi hasilnya dia hanya pasang muka canggung.  
Sang Kakek tersenyum. "Baiklah, sudah ditetapkan. Kalian akan menikah!"

* * *

lebih panjang dari yang kemarin, tapi... maaf kalau masih banyak salah-salah w  
read and review, ya :D terimakasiih~


End file.
